


If they played video games

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Little chat notes I found from eons ago about the boys playing video games. *Contains cussing*
Series: NTN [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/124653





	If they played video games

If Will and Crow played…

 **Mario Party  
** Crow: Good god, how long is this game?  
Will: I set it for the max number of runs around the board.  
Crow: WHY?!  
Will: Mini-games >3

 **Mario Kart**  
Crow: YOU FIRED THAT ON PURPOSE!  
Will: LATERRRRRRR LOSER!  
Crow: Like Imma let you beat me - BANANA PEEL!!  
Will: Like I can’t dodge that!  
Crow: Tell me that after you stop hitting the penguins!

 **Mario Kart Rainbow Road No-Walls-Ver**  
Crow: THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!?!  
Will: Nooo I fell again!  
Crow: C’mon c’mon make it around the tuuuuurrrrnnn — fucking hell!!  
Will: I FELL AGAIN  
Crow: ….. The only progress we’re getting is it puts us five-feet ahead when it revives us.  
Will: I JUST FELL AGAIN  
Crow: HOW?! IT WAS A STRAIGHT PATH!!

 **Super Smash Brothers Brawl**  
Crow: WHO PUSHED YOU OFF? IMMA MESS HIM UP!!  
Will: It was the Dark Pit! Over there!  
Crow: Fuck– Link’s cornered me!  
Will: Dodge-dodge-dodge!

 **MMO**  
Crow: Heh heh. I’ve got this! Tons of HP and DEF.  
Will: ….  
Crow: WHY’D YOU LET ME DIE? YOU’RE A HEALER!!  
Will: I tried to tell you. I’m a tank-dps-healer. I attack with lightning.  
Crow: Like that’s going to –  
Will: *lightning blast destroys all the monsters and stuns the boss*  
Crow: ….  
Will: *casts Revive on Crow* Don’t die again. You’re a tank. Now hold aggro.  
Crow: How’d you get so good at this game?  
Will: Someone has to save your butt all the time.


End file.
